


Must have been the wind (song fic)

by Kagehina109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Song fic, Suportive kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehina109/pseuds/Kagehina109
Summary: This is for a User whom wished fo an other fic so please enjoy :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Must have been the wind (song fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that i changed the words so that itll fit the plot better and changed the pronouns so that you know hinatas a boy   
> ^°^

'I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine' 

'What do you mean kenma?'

  
"At first I thought that I was dreamin'" kenma sighed 'But then I heard the voice of a boy,and it sounded like he'd been cryin' Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'"

'Ohhh so thats why you called cause your worried?' He said with a light laugh "well go see, you dont need my permission

So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon his door  
he opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing

he said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"

  
Why is his Sweater zipped up to his chin  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in  
Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But I didn't hear a thing" he gave a light laugh   
he said, "It must have been the wind,"

must have been the wind

Must have been the wind,

it must have been the wind"

  
he said, "It must have been the wind,"the small red head laughed as if he was trying to convince himself

So I was layin' on the floor of my room  
Cold concrete on my back  
No, I just couldn't shake the feeling  
I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts  
But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' him

My mind racing as i thought of all the things wrong 

So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon his door  
He opened up and I relized all the things without seeing

he said, "I think your eyes are playing tricks on you"  
Sweater no longer zipped up to his chin 

Cuts and bruises now reveled  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in-"

Then a guy taller than me showed up

  
"Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But _WE_ didn't hear a thing"  
he said, "It must have been the wind,

must have been the wind

Must have been the wind,

it must have been the wind"

  
Then the red head said, "It must have been the wind,

must have been the wind

Must have been the wind,

It must have been the wind"

"Now im Aiming my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"

"Why is that...?" Kurro asked 

  
"Just so that he knows that he can lean on me And when he hears the words, I hope he knows he'll be okay"

"Ohhhh ok ken"

I'm playing "Lean on Me"  
Just so that he knows that he can lean on me

  
And when he hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say

I think leaving my room 

  
"Promise I'm not playing tricks on you  
You're always welcome to come in  
You could stay here for an hour or two  
If you ever need a friend"

The smaller boy started to cry, and kenma pulled him in to his arms

"We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but 'til then  
I'll say, "It must have been the wind,

must have been the wind

Must have been the wind

it must have been the wind"

  
And we'll say, "It must have been the wind,

must have been the wind

Must have been the wind,

it must have been the wind"

I walked back to my room knowing that he'll be okay 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again comments are welcom so is thoughts on how to make it better  
> O\\\W//O


End file.
